


Elder Rose

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Elder Rose

Ruby was laying in her dorm, reading some books and trying to study. Weiss was using the desk in the room to the same effect, while Blake was in her bed with Yang and cuddling the blonde. Just as the crimsonette was starting to get bored, her scroll went off, letting her know she got a new text message. Getting up off her bed, she grabbed the device and checked the notification. A text from Winter Schnee. As she rolled on her back, she instantly felt her heart start pounding. Having met Winter a bit ago while the elder Schnee was in town, they had gotten talking and decided to exchange numbers. The two hit things off really well, but of course, Ruby was scared to text or call the older woman first. She was starting to worry that Winter wouldn’t message her at all, but here she was, staring at the woman’s message.

 

[Hello, Little Rose.] Was all the first text said. Winter was a prompt and to the point woman, after all.

 

[Hey, my White Knight! <3] Ruby sent back, admittedly not too sure what to say to the Specialist. She immediately doubted what she had said and wished she could try something cooler.

 

[You busy?] This next message came right away, as if Winter was just as excited as Ruby was about talking to the girl. It certainly eased up Ruby's doubts.

 

[No I’m just here bored out of my mind. What you up to?] The young leader wouldn’t be able to deny the smile on her face if anyone at all was looking in her direction. Luckily, everyone was too busy to notice her not studying anymore.

 

[Oh. I’m sorry to hear that, Ruby. I just got done with some paperwork for the day. I’m in my room right now.]

 

[You going to slp or stay up?]  [sleep*] 

Ruby always did try to write properly while texting, but often didn’t really care if she made a mistake. Usually if she did, autocorrect changed something, but as long as the message was understood she wasn’t concerned. But with Winter, it just didn’t feel right to not try and write properly for her.

 

[I’ll be staying up for a bit. I might read a book or something. But I thought I would send you a message to check on you. You don’t mind, do you?] The older woman often called Weiss to check on her, but she wasn’t used to checking on other people since she had distanced herself from her family.

 

[If you’re going to stay up and are willing to talk, I would love stay up with you.] The smile on the young girl’s face just would not fade away as she thought of staying up all night with Winter.

 

[So, what are you doing, Ruby? Studying for a test?]

 

[Just laying in bed. In my pajamas] The crimsonette laid back and held out her arm so her scroll could get a picture of her entire body. Taking a picture of herself, she quickly sent it to Winter to show her.

 

It took a moment before Winter responded, though, it wasn’t with a text but a picture instead. The Schnee was laying in bed as well, her silver hair down and in a bit of a mess. She was sprawled out on the bed in a white lingerie that covered her breasts and had a thin veil covering her stomach, though, her panties were visible through the cloth when the picture stopped at her thighs. There was a bit of a blush on her cheeks and a look of embarrassment in her eyes to showing someone how she looked at night.

The instant Ruby saw the picture, she could feel her cock stiffen right away. The silver-eyed girl quickly threw her hand in her pajama bottoms to stop the member from forming a tent in her clothing. However, when she realized it failed, the young girl turned on her side away from her team so no one would noticed if they looked her way. 

 

[Oh….My, you look so sexy!] Ruby replied with a bit of heavy breathing as the arousal starting hitting her harder.

 

[Yeah? Well, it’s too bad you aren't here now. We could have some fun.~]

 

[Oh, the things we would do, Winter. <3]

 

[Well, why don’t you tell me?] The older woman knew exactly what she wanted, but she wanted to see just what her young lover had in mind.

 

[First, I would put on some lingerie and walk into your room. Making sure to take slow steps so you could see everything I have to offer.]

 

[That’d be quite a sight. But is that all you have for me…] The Schnee made sure to trail off to give the impression that she was expecting more.

 

Ruby was surprised that the specialist was asking for this, from her of all people, but was not about to complain. Sitting up again, she kept her back to her teammates as she continued texting.

 

[Walking slowly to your bed, I’d crawl on it as I get closer to you. Placing my knee between your thighs as I hover over you. My hand finding its way to your side as I do.]

 

[Mmm.~ So gentle. Don’t stop, Little Rose.] It was easy to tell Winter was getting in the mood from listening to Ruby’s ideas. Luckily, as this wasn’t the first time, she had an idea where this was going to go. Ruby could only imagine the older woman teasing her perfect clit as the two talked like this.

 

[Moving my hands up your body before gently pressing myself on you. Letting our lips meet in a passion filled kiss.]

 

[Mmm. I place my hands on your waist pulling you closer, my other hand moving to the back of your head pulling you in for a deeper kiss.] It was rare for Winter to interject and continue with the idea. She must’ve been really into it tonight.

 

Ruby was getting really into this, even if it was just a text conversation. But her imagination of what she and Winter were doing was playing a big factor in her head. She didn’t even realize that her hand drifted back into her pants.

[Parting my lips I push my tongue out licking your lips.] The crimsonette waited excitedly for her lover’s response as her heart pounded in her chest.

 

[Opening my lips to meet your tongue with mine, twirling it with your as we share a loving kiss.]

 

“RUBY!” Weiss’s voice quickly brought the crimsonette out of her lust-filled thoughts as she stood next to Ruby’s bed, shouting at her. 

 

The leader jumped as she pulled the scroll to her chest, nearly shrieking in fear. Thankfully, her back was to the heiress, so she couldn’t see her excitement. “What what...what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

 

“Something wrong?! It’s bed time. We need to be up early for the festival, after all.” Weiss continued to scold her leader for still being awake.

“Right. Right...” She placed her scroll under her pillow and laid down her back still to Weiss, hoping the girl wouldn’t see the blush on her face and the hard-on she had. “G-good night.” She couldn’t see Weiss but she could easily imagine the scowl look on the girl’s face right now.

 

“...Night.” The heiress hesitated as she spoke, but soon her footsteps were heard before the lights turned off and more footsteps could be heard before he got into bed. “Get some sleep, dolt…”

 

Sighing to herself, Ruby waited for a moment or two in order let Weiss fall asleep. As she took her scroll from under her pillow, she saw a new message from Winter.

 

[Ruby, you there?]

The fact that Winter was worried warmed Ruby’s heart and made her smile grow even more.

[AWWW, you’re worried. That’s so sweet! I’m fine. My teammate just told me to go to bed.]

 

[You should.] Winter added, smiling to herself, even though Ruby couldn’t see it.

 

[But I want to have more fun with you. I did say I’d stay up if you wanted.]

 

[You did, and I was having fun too. But you need your sleep, dear. You need to become a great huntress, and you can’t do that by being sleep deprived.] Before the crimsonette could reply, another massage popped up on her screen.

[Don’t worry, Little Rose. We’ll see each other soon enough. I promise.]

 

[Alright... Good night then. I will go to sleep for you.] Ruby was admittedly sad that they wouldn’t continue their fun tonight, but kept her smile across her lips nonetheless.

  
[Good night, Ruby. See you soon]

 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

It had been a few days since that night, but Ruby would love to be texting Winter all the time. However, due to the Specialist’s job, Ruby often goes a whole week before hearing from the woman again. They’ve only talked a few nights since their first time meeting, and most of it was only short ‘hello’s whenever the older woman had the time. The older Schnee would always be the one to start the conversation since Ruby was always afraid she’d text the woman when she was on a mission or in a meeting with her higher ups.

 

Today was different though, the two had been talking all day since the older woman had taken the day off to come see Weiss and congratulate her on how she performed at the festival.   
  
[So, once you finish talking with Weiss, you and I will go out for lunch to talk about “strategies” but will actually head back to a hotel and have some fun. Does that work for you, Winter?] Ruby asked as she walked down the Beacon halls with her team, Weiss having a smile on her face just as big as her own.   
  
[That sounds wonderful, Ruby. The airship should be landing soon. I’ll see you in a bit.]

 

The young girl nodded as her team made it to the landing pad and waited for her lover to arrive. True to Winter’s word, the airship landed quickly. Before too long, the target of her affections had exited the airship. An armed escort along with her, she and Weiss began talking to each other. Ruby fidgeted nervously as the sisters communicated, looking Winter up and down. She felt herself drooling lightly at the supple woman’s body. She looked a lot like Weiss, as Ruby had noted before. However, she was far more mature, womanly. 

 

“Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister.” Winter said. Ruby flailed a bit, eeping. She had been so busy ogling the elder Schnee, she was entirely caught off guard.

 

“Oh! Uh, yes, of course!” She said clumsily saluting. She thought better and tried to curtsy. “The honor is in my… court?” She said uncertainly. Between trying to salute, curtsy, and some other move unknown to man or faunus, she lost her balance and flailed her arms to keep up. She could barely see Winter’s facade crack. Just a bit, even the ever cool Winter Schnee couldn't help but giggle a bit at her little lover’s antics. 

 

Ruby blushed and fidgeted nervously. She groaned lightly. Winter turned back to Weiss, assuming her normal disposition again. They began walking away and Ruby gasped lightly.

 

“Um! Winter-!” Ruby shouted. The Schnees turned around, Weiss looking positively livid at Ruby's tone. Winter had her eyebrow cocked. “Um. Ms. Schnee Ma'am!” Ruby said, sounding much less certain now.

 

“Yes, Ruby?” She asked kindly. Ruby smiled and grew more confident.

 

“You said before that we shouldn't consider that a victory. As leader, I personally take responsibility.” Ruby said as professionally as she could. Weiss’ expression softened.

 

“Ruby, that's sweet of you.” Weiss began.

 

“To that end, I'd like to speak with you in private! Maybe you can give me some ideas on the best way for me to use Weiss and her semblance!” Ruby said. Weiss even smiled this time.

 

“A sound idea, for once. I'll accompany you as well.” Weiss said. Winter held her hand up.

 

“YOU need to practice your fencing.” She said. “Ruby and I will be quite adequate for this conversation.” Winter said sternly. Weiss shrank just a bit and nodded.

 

“Yes Winter…” She said. Winter smiled and walked over, walking with Ruby. 

 

“Then let us go, Ruby.” She said. Once Weiss was behind her, her eyes turned sultry and her smile seductive. Ruby blushed darkly but turned to hide it.

 

“Y-Yes! Bye Weiss! I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you... at a later… Juncture!” Ruby struggled out behind her blush. Winter giggled lightly under her breath. “Y-yeah… Juncture.” She said beneath her breath. Winter smiled a bit wider as the two made their way through Beacon. They travelled to Vale, barely speaking between them, Winter was naturally quiet while Ruby was simply too nervous to say anything. Even though Ruby had started out leading the way, she was now trailing behind Winter. Letting the elder lead the way, she looked around at the city. She had never been to this part before, mainly because Yang wouldn’t let her.

 

In short order, Winter led her to a bright hotel. Unlike what Ruby had had in mind, there were no people in this one. Merely a bright screen with rooms and prices on it. Winter clicked the top suite and swiped her card.

 

“Ah-! I could have paid for it!” Ruby protested.

 

“I have a job Ruby. Your job is to become the greatest huntress you can be.” Winter said. She hummed and walked the elevator. Turning, she held a finger out to Ruby, curling it so that the crimsonette would follow. The cloaked girl did just that, walking into the elevator as it ascended.

 

“S-So what is this place then?” Ruby asked. Winter giggled lightly again.

 

“A hotel made specifically for times like ours~.” Winter said. Once the elevator stopped, the door opened and Ruby rushed out. It was a nice, large room with a television and little slots on the side of the room. A large bed and jacuzzi were also included, and the bed looked like the kind Weiss wished she had at home. Ruby gasped and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, jumping onto the bed and bouncing a time or two.

 

“So soft~...” She chimed into the bed. Winter giggled again and walked closer, stopping very near the bed. 

 

“Want to know what else is soft~?” Winter’s voice took the same sultry tone her eyes had had ever since they had left Weiss behind. Ruby blushed and rolled over to her back, looking at Winter. The tone in the room had taken a shift for the seductive. The tone in Winter’s voice, along with the look in her eyes was enough to make Ruby excited. Her member began hardening, snaking up her panties and rustling her skirt. Winter unclasped the neck of her coat, unbuckling the belt and letting it fall to her feet unceremoniously. Standing in nothing but her pants and top, she quickly unzipped them as well. She took a few steps closer, her swaying hips slowly and surely letting her leggings slide down. Ruby sat speechless, her heart beating quickly as her dick stiffened near painfully. 

 

“W-Winter--...” Ruby began, but found she had no words. She blushed as the woman drew near. Her leggings slid the rest of the way down, falling on the floor as she hooked her thumbs into her panties. Lacy and soft, she turned and slid them down her legs, bending over to give Ruby a nice, tortuously pleasant sight. The crimsonette panted lightly as she fumbled with her skirt. She didn’t want to spoil herself too early into the night, but this was too sexy for her. She slipped her skirt off and lightly grasped her cock. Straining against her nearly tearing underwear, Ruby quickly shed them as well. Before she could grab her member though, Winter straightened back up and held her panties in her hand. 

 

“These are certainly nice~ and soft~.” She chimed. She knelt down in front of Ruby, the reaper blushing somehow harder as she felt the lacy undergarments wrap around her hard cock. Winter’s delicate, yet sturdy fingers began squeezing and massaging the member in her hand. Ruby let out small moans, her hands falling back beside her as she let Winter do what she wanted. The silky underwear felt nearly as blissful as the fingers that pumped up and down her dick. Ruby’s entire body relaxed in her grip, letting the woman’s slowly pumping wrist wash pleasure over her. Winter licked her lips at how delicious her little lover looked while she was being carried away on this bliss. She tightened her grip a bit and sped up. Her fingers were changing pressure individually as she roughly jerked Ruby off. 

 

Ruby moaned as her hips gave little thrusts, feeling her cock throb in Winter’s grasp. She was still inexperienced, the only experience she had had with sex whatever she did with Winter. The older woman clearly had the edge in what she was doing. The older woman delighted in the gasps of ecstasy she elicited from her little lover with only her hand. In their time together, she knew every sensitive spot in Ruby's cock and she was determined to hit every single one.

 

“Winter--! I'm gonna--!” She moaned out as she climaxed. Her cum filled Winter’s panties, a bit ashamed as how little time it had taken the woman to drive her to orgasm. She panted as Winter giggled, pulling off her cock. Ruby looked up to the woman as she straightened out the cum stained underwear and quietly slid them back over her legs. Ruby's blush never once left her cheeks as Winter snuggly wiggled her hips, seemingly enjoying to feeling of the messed panties against her core.

 

“I always enjoy my time with you.” Winter smiled at Ruby's speechlessness. She slid her leggings back on, slowly as she made a show of bending over to get them, and unnecessarily wiggling her hips as if trying to get them to fit again. Ruby watched the whole thing, her older lover stunning her with her beauty. “I have to leave soon, but we really must do this again soon.” She said with a smile.

 

“Y-Yeah! This was awesome and we should do it more!” Ruby finally found her voice. Winter raised an eyebrow, giggling lightly as she walked over and planted a deep kiss on Ruby's lips. 

 

“And we will~... Tomorrow, meet me here again~?” She chimed, those seductive eyes stealing Ruby's breath.

 

“Yes Winter…” She breathed happily. Winter winked as she stood to her full height, grabbing her top and hooking it back on before leaving. Ruby let out a contented sigh before falling onto her back, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.


End file.
